1. Field of the Invention
Systems for, and a methods of, processing, random accessing, buffering, and playing a video utilizing the information provided by a video map, where the source of the video and video map are, for example, a DVD, a DBS, and/or video-on-demand transmission, and where the means for playing the video comprises, for example, a DVD player, a personal computer, a set box, and/or a multimedia player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD (Digital Video Disc/Disk or Digital Versatile Disk) is a random access optical disc similar in physical dimensions to a CD with substantially more data storage capacity. A DVD can store one full length motion picture in one of two layers on either side of the disc. Many DVDs include subtitles and/or closed captioning in a plurality of languages for a motion picture stored in a DVD, multiple camera angles for a scene, and the capability to play one of a plurality of different content versions (e.g. a director's cut or unrated version and an “R” rated versions.
Devices capable of playing DVDs provide for, among other features, capabilities for fast-forward, fast rewind, skip-forward to the beginning of the next chapter, and to skip-backwards to the beginning of the current chapter and a previous chapter, the option to turn on/off the subtitles, and if turned on, to select the language of the subtitle, select language of the audio, camera1 angles, and multiple content versions.
While the DVD format provides many capabilities and functions exceeding those provided by, for example, the VHS format, as a result of concepts rooted in the conventional linearity of motion pictures, many of the capabilities and functions specified do not fully realize the potential of a randomly accessible digital video, audio, and data format.